


A Series of OC Oneshots

by American_Oddysey



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: I have a few of these short drabbles regarding my ocs and I decided to compile them here.





	1. Mistakes Were Made

_ Experiment 113 was a failure, I don’t doubt I can get the AI in perfect, tip-top shape, but it’s more the cyberkinesis that I’m having an issue with. The closest thing so far I’ve been able to get is a sort of magnetic manipulation of metals, but that isn’t necessarily what I’m going f-- _

“Uh, knock knock?” Judge’s knuckles hit the metal door lightly as he spoke. Even this tore Jericho out of his bubble, enough so there was an ugly, black ink mark across the page of his journal.

The Delphi slammed the small book shut with a clap, turning towards his boss nervously. “Judge! I uh, didn’t expect you!”

The human gave Jericho a sympathetic look. “Sorry, uh, can I turn the lights on?”

“Go ahead,” Jericho covered his eyes with one hand and stood up, reaching for his plush robe to at least cover his chest up.

The lights flicked on with a hum of the electricity running through the harsh lights. 

“Is there something you needed from me?” Jericho peeked through his fingers, still squinting from the lights.

“No- wait, no, I mean, yes, I-” Jericho watched his boss plop down onto the corner of the smaller scientists’ bed. “... I need to get something off of my chest.” Judge looked troubled to say the least. Then again, the human always looked so well put together whenever Jericho saw him, that it was kind of alien to him that one, that Judge ever took off that waistcoat he wore, and two, that he actually had problems that he was willing to address.

“Oh. Alright.” Was all that Jericho could really say. He never really thought of Judge and him as close on a personal level, so this was out of the ordinary.

“But like, I’m… here because I think you’re my friend,” Judge rubbed his face, letting his fingers push up into grayish-blonde hair. “... I definitely could be wrong, but you’re the first person I’ve really put my trust in while in this position.”

“Oh.” Jericho pursed his lips. ‘Oh that’s not good’ is what he wanted to say. “Well, I  _ am _ your advisor and head scientist.” Jericho said, not willing to outright lie to Judge.

“... Yeah.” Judge seemed to have picked up on that. “At least… promise not to tell anyone.”

“Of course, but are you sure you want to tell me this?”

“I’ve wanted to tell someone for  _ years, _ Jericho.”

Jericho furrowed his brow, sitting on the bed next to Judge. “Well, I’m here, though I’m not sure how much help I can be.”

Judge looked down at his hands, his brow furrowed in deep thought. “Do you hate me?”

“What? Is this what this whole thing is ab-”  
“No, just answer me.” Judge looked Jericho in the eye, frowning. It was similar to the way the human’s higher-ups looked at him. Not fitting for the young commander.

“No, I like you, a lot, actually. I really expected things to be different when you guys took me in, and honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  _ I’m just worried you’re not right for this. You’re too impressionable. _ Jericho placed a hand on Judge’s shoulder. “Considering I had no choice in working for you people, pretty glad it’s someone who isn’t fucking racist like the others.” Jericho let out a dry laugh. “I just never really thought you’d be coming in here and telling me that we’re friends.”

“... Alright, I just- fuck, it’s like, hard. To say this.” Judge broke eye contact with Jericho as his steely gaze was replaced with the nervous look from before.

“Take your time.” Jericho took his hand off of Judge’s shoulder, bracing his weight on the mattress again.

Judge nodded in response, lips pressed together in a tight line.

Jericho laid back on the bed, arms behind his head as he waited for Judge to speak.

“... I can’t say it.”

“Hm?”

“Can I just show you?”

“Depends, what does that entail?”

“I just need to take off my shirt.” Judge looked down at Jericho.

“As long as no one gets the wrong idea.” Jericho chuckles, propping himself up on his elbows.

“We’re both dudes, so it doesn’t matter,” Judge grumbled, pulling up on the hem of his shirt. “The soldiers in the bathrooms see each others dicks all the time.” He grunted as the collar was pulled over his head. “Those.” He gestured to his chest.

“… Scars? I’m not sure what-“

“Top surgery scars.” Judge interrupted Jericho, running a finger over the large, pale marks in his skin. “I’m, uh _ … _ ”

“… Ah. I see,” Jericho fidgeted a bit. This was a little too personal for his tastes, but he knew that this meant a lot to the young commander. “… Why would this be detrimental if I told anyone else?”

“I don’t know, people are assholes,” Judge shrugged, lowering his hands to his balled up shirt, fidgeting as well. “I… yeah. That’s all I had to say.” He furrowed his brow, standing up and fumbling with his t-shirt enough to get it out of its balled state. 

“You sound uncertain of that,” Jericho stated, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, well, clearly I’m the only one who thinks we’re friends here, so-“

“Well it means a lot to me that you’d tell me something like this,” Jericho mentioned. “It’s important to you, and you trust me enough to keep it to myself.”

“Yeah, but what other choice do you have?” Judge said coldly. 

Jericho was taken aback by the tone, not to mention the things implied with such a simple statement. “I… uh, I guess…” He looks away from the commander, remembering his position in all of this. “… Fine.”

Judge sucked in a long breath, pulling his shirt back down over his head. “… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ He didn’t face Jericho.

“No. I get it.” Jericho went to the other side of the bed, going back to his journal, ready for when Judge decided to leave. “You can go.”

“I’m sorry.” Jericho could feel the commander’s eyes trained on him, despite having his back turned to the human.

“Whatever. Tomorrow we’ll talk about it.”

“I-“

“Tomorrow, Judge.”

The metal door sliding shut had never felt so empty.


	2. Sex and Regret

Jericho didn’t really know what to do now. The afterglow was fading fast, and he hadn’t necessarily been in this sort of situation often enough to really go through this smoothly. He slowly inched his hand to his partner’s, but after barely making contact, his thoughts were interrupted.

“... I’ve made a huge mistake.”

Jericho’s brow furrowed and he turned his head towards Judge. “... What?” That had hurt. A lot.

“We can’t do this again, we can’t… talk about this.” Judge sits up, placing his head in his hands. “Fuck, this was stupid… I’m already breaking so many regulations as is, but Jesus Christ, I just… have to go and one up myself every week, huh…?”

Jericho’s throat was dry, he couldn’t really say anything, and the painful lump in his throat wasn’t helping matters. He just let Judge continue.

“Nothing against you.  _ Clearly _ I don’t have anything against you. It’s…” Judge sucked in a breath. “Just unfortunate. Our situations. Maybe if it was a different time, place, we weren’t… who we were, this would have worked out.”

This is probably what heartbreak felt like. “‘Kay.” Jericho managed to get out. His voice wasn’t much more than a whisper, any louder and his voice would have cracked. He sits up, too, turning his back towards his supervisor and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He presses his fingers over his eyes. He felt Judge’s eyes on him. “It’s best if you leave.” Jericho says after managing to compose himself.

“I’m sorry.” Judge tried to say, though they both knew he wasn’t going to change his mind on this.

“I know.”


	3. They're Just Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do switch from he to they with ingsoc a lot and youre gonna have to forgive me for that

“I thought you said we needed  _ information. _ ” The Delphi hesitated in the doorway, ears pressed down. He could feel the vibrations of the heavily bass-boosted music. “I don’t want shit to do with your debauchery, Jack.” His tail curled up in front of him, a sign he was not comfortable with the situation that the human was leading him into.

“Believe me, we’ll get information, Fin.” Jack stopped and turned back towards the small, humanoid-rat-like alien. “Strip clubs are like hairdressers, the strippers know everything on everyone, except they hate each other.” Jack nodded his head towards the entrance. “Plus they’re not bad on the eyes.”

“Gossip is not what we’re here for.” Fin hissed. “We need cold, hard fact, we can’t take any risks with this asshole!”

“Relax-”

“How can I relax, Jack?! Explain that to me! Judge is the fucker that killed my goddamn dad and cut off my fucking arms!” He gestures to the cybernetic prosthetics, the ghostly blue light as one of the few light sources in the hallway. “I know for sure that he can do worse!”

“The space police come here a lot in their downtime, Fin. I’d say eighty percent of them.” Jack tried to calm Finian down, approaching him and slowly placing his hands on the Delphi’s shoulders.

“ _ You’re _ not eighty percent!” Fin hissed and yanked himself away from Jack’s grasp. 

“Listen, it’s not like we’re just going to march right into their HQ immediately after this. We have time.” Jack says softly.

“Fine. Fine!” Fin crossed his arms with a huff. “Let’s just do this and get out.” He still didn’t seem happy, and was probably just saying this out of spite.

Jack let out a long sigh. “You know you can go back to the ship, right? I’m not keeping you here.”

“No, because God knows you’re gonna get fucking shit-faced and fuck one of those disease-ridden whores.” Fin snarled.

Jack’s brow furrowed. God, why didn’t he just bring Lichen? “Whatever.” He sucked in a breath and pushed through the doors and into the loud music and candy-colored lights in the club.

Fin held up for another few moments before following Jack in, pushing his anxieties about sensory overload and rampant sexuality aside as he does. And of course, as he expected, it was loud. The metal from his palms dug into the cartilage of his ears, a poor attempt to drown out the music. Of course, when he took his focus off of how terrible this place was, he saw Jack, with one of the strippers already hanging off of him like some curvy, oiled-up Christmas ornament.

“Ah, who’s this?” The dancer looked at Fin, slightly intrigued at the sight of a Delphi in the establishment. They were a rare sight.

“Oh- that’s Finian,” Jack said before Fin got a chance to. “He ain’t really a fan of places like these, too sensitive with noises and such.”

Fin could only just barely make out what they were saying.

“Ah, he’s such a cutie,” The dancer’s lips curled up into a grin, revealing the near razors of their pearly whites. Fin furrowed his brow. They were so fucking fake.

“And, uh, Fin, this is Ingsoc.” Jack introduced the dancer to Fin.

“... Yeah.” Fin’s eyes were trained on Ingsoc’s hands, which were trailing their way all over Jack’s chest. He didn’t care that this was an alien he’d never seen nor heard of before this point. He didn’t care that they had only one eye and seemed like an angler fish luring in it’s prey. He just wanted Ingsoc away from Jack.

“You don’t sound too enthused, sweetheart,” Ingsoc’s sultry smile faltered.

“Well, he-uh, is a little excitable, at times.” Jack mentions, rubbing the back of his neck.

Fin shoots a glare up at Jack.

“Well I wouldn’t have expected any less, seeing how short this little guy is.” Ingsoc teased, which only served to piss off Fin even more. “What is he, eighteen?”

“Thirty six.” Fin interjected, elbowing Jack. “What are we here for,  _ Jack? _ ” He pressured.

“Oh-yeah, uh, information. We came here for dirt on the armed forces.” Jack fidgeted a bit.

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Ingsoc pulled themselves away from the human.


	4. Fragile

“It was great. What we had.”

Jack winced. This was why he avoided Ingsoc. He didn’t want to talk about this. He ended up repeating himself again and again, and nothing changed. He didn’t know if Ingsoc just forgot or if he refused to listen. “Maybe.” Jack sighs, letting his eyes close. He was about ready to leave. It’s not like they fought about this. It just… didn’t feel good to talk about this.

“It still hurts. I don’t think what we’re doing is helping. I still see you once a week, at least.” Ingsoc stared at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

“That’s because we’re friends, right?” Jack gives the Fragment a sympathetic look.

Ingsoc pursed his lips and looks down, then over to Jack. It was a look he didn’t see on Ingsoc often. Sadness? Melancholic? Something of the sort. “You’re one of the few people I care about. It sucks. ‘Cause you’re human.” 

“And you’re stubborn,” Jack huffs out a small stifle of a laugh, though it was out of how uncomfortable he was rather than any sort of humor. “... If you wanted, you could just-”

“No.” Ingsoc shot. “I said I care about you, not ‘I’m willing to turn my entire life upside down for you.’” He frowns, then pulls a pillow over his face and yells into it. “ _ Ugh, why can’t you just… stay with me?! _ ” His voice was muffled.

“Because it’s not… healthy,” Jack faces away from Ingsoc, still laying on his back. “You said it yourself, I’m human. Hell, how long have you been doing this? Drug binges, sex parties, whatever the fuck other hedonistic shit you do?”

“A hundred and ninety years, about…” Ingsoc mutters, taking the pillow away from his face, tucking it under his arms and around his chest.

“Hell, that’s even longer than any human’s supposed to live, even without that shit!” Jack says. “We… bring out the worst in each other. God, I-” Jack places his hands on his face, sitting up. “I love you. So fucking much. But you’re going to kill me if I stay with you. You’re lucky enough that you function like a fucking axolotl.”

Ingsoc sighs. “...Yeah.” He sighs, again, turning on his side towards Jack. “I love you, too. I just wish you weren’t so fragile.”


	5. Breaking Point

Jack tried to slow his breathing, his grip on the steering wheel vice-like. The craft wasn’t alien to him, due to his prior experience being part of the military police, but it was still not in his comfort zone. This wasn’t what he was panicking about, though. He checked the rear-facing camera. They weren’t being pursued, thankfully. His panting turned into awkward, forced laughs as he brought a hand up to his forehead.

Fin watched him for this, then kind of joined in on the laugh, even more awkward than Jack.

“I… I can’t believe we survived that!” Jack exclaimed, his laughs slowing as he realised the situation he was in. “I can’t fucking beleive we surviv- what the fuck were you  _ thinking,  _ Finian?!” The human snapped, nearly letting go of the steering wheel.

Fin flinched, brow furrowing as he crossed his arms and focussed his attention outside of the ship. “You didn’t have to come after me, you know.”

“Well, I did! Do you fucking know why I did? Because I care about you! You would have gotten yourself killed!” Jack looked out the windscreen, pursing his lips into a fine line. “I feel like I’m a parent picking up their kid for getting expelled.”

“I’m not-”

“A kid. Yeah. I fucking get it. You should stop acting like one, then.” Jack said coldly. “Now I know how Lichen feels after picking me up from Club 9-” Jack stopped. “Lichen.”

“What?”

“Where the fuck is Lichen.” Jack looked at the Delphi from the corner of his eye.

“I thought you-” Fin turned around in his seat, there wasn’t anything behind them besides basic survival  gear, this _was_ an escape pod, after all. “He must be back at the station…” Fin said quietly, turning back towards Jack. “... No. It’s not worth it, they’re just going to kill us if we go back-”

“I don’t care.” Jack made a sharp turn in the escape pod, turning it back to the intergalactic military police’s battle station. 

“Jack!” Fin tried to protest.

“Listen, Fin, I know you don’t get it, but he’s my fucking friend, not a  _ tool _ just to abandon when the time comes.” Jack hissed. “Now stop fucking complaining, because you’re helping me.”


	6. Misplaced Trust

“If I give you this mission, will you promise not to fuck it up?” Judge taps the keypad, the code coming only to him by muscle memory. “I have no reason to doubt you, but this is incredibly important to me. The only one who has been on this sort of mission before you is me.”

Randice follows Judge into a deeper part of the Victoria that he was sure that not many soldiers ever really got to see. Close to the reactors keeping the power in check. He wasn’t sure whether this was safe or not, but he still continues to follow his commander.

“It’s nothing… difficult, I can assure you,” Judge turns on his heel towards the soldier, continuing to walk backwards, heels clicking on the grate overlooking the reactors. Randice resists the urge to look down at them. “Think of it like a fetch quest.” The commander says, putting it in simple terms. “I need you to find some things for me. Something came up and I can’t really do it myself.” He furrows his brow and turns back around. It was mostly his actual duties as commander that was keeping him from getting this done as quickly as possible. “I trust you.”

The bridge leads into a much darker room, circular, with a tube glowing a bright blue in the middle. This was the gravity generator. Judge goes up to the control panel.

Randice watches Judge, confused. “What are you doing-”

“Nothing that will impair the Victoria,” Judge affirms, pressing the ‘enter’ key, and a panel on the floor hisses before pushing up something that looked similar to the gravity generator, but clearly only for aesthetic purposes. It was holding something. Randice looked to the floor and found that there were a lot of similar looking panels.

“This is what you’re looking for.” Judge gently takes the object out of its stasis pod, gloved hands running over it like it was a precious jewel. “They’re found in inactive Primordial. Active ones, too, but…” He paused. “If you see any active ones, make sure they’re _in_ active before you’re finished. They can’t be left alive.”

The thing was glowing a bright, bright blue, similar to a lot of things here, but it mostly matched Judge’s eyes. Randice was flicking his gaze from the thing back to Judge. He reaches out to touch it. “What… is it?”

“No!” Judge immediately pulls away, lifting the thing out of Randice’s reach. “I… it’s… a power core.” He doesn’t explain why he’s looking for them. He bites his bottom lip and places the core back into stasis, tapping his fingertips on top of the pod to get it to slide back into the floor. “... I’ll send your ship an image for reference, you can download it onto your communicators from there.”

Randice pursed his lips, nodding.

“It’s not… on the top of your list of things to do. The galaxy’s big, I don’t expect you to find these things quickly. You can go back to doing your regular work on top of this, and if you see a Primordial, just pick up the core.” Judge mentions. “I’ll also be sending instructions to your engineer for how to remove the cores safely. Is everything clear to you?”

“Yes, sir.” Randice nods and gives a small, informal salute.

“Good.”


	7. Don't mind me, just snooping through a dead man's diary

“… You sounded happier back then.” Jack murmurs, closing the book, holographic screen turning off once the book felt the motion.

“You shouldn’t be reading those.” Judge comments, though makes no move to take the journal away from the bounty hunter. “I haven’t even read those. I’m not… allowed to.”

“Hm,” Jack raises an eyebrow, looking at the book from front to back. “Is it like, a spoken rule, or…”

“I lock up. It’s a programming issue. I’m sure Jericho personally made it so I can’t look through his writings.” Judge pursed his lips, looking at the floor. “He really didn’t trust me, in hindsight.”

Jack looks off. He didn’t want to tell him how much that distrust went.

“It’s why he made Fin. Why he has a kill code for me,” Judge continues. “Why I couldn’t even go into his room. It’s ridiculous, really, but… he was right.”

“It- really only manifested after you became… that,” Jack mentions, setting the book aside.

Judge scowls at Jack. “‘That?’”

“A-a robot, you know,” Jack rubs the back of his neck. “He-uh… he mentions that he sort of saw this coming, with Epsilon. He said you were vulnerable. He didn’t know to what extent, but given the whole thing with that… monstrosity that has Fin and Lichen-“

“Alpha.” Judge interrupts, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Yeah, Alpha, I think what he did was for the best.” Jack finishes.

“… Still didn’t help us, though.” Judge sighs, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his crossed arms over them. 

“We’d probably be in deeper shit if he didn’t do anything.” Jack mentions.

“I guess.”

“… Does it bother you?”

“Does what bother me? Because there’s a lot of things bothering me right now, I’m not sure if you can tell.” Judge furrows his brow, just looking at the wall he was leaning on.

“Jericho? Like… what happened?” Jack gives Judge a sympathetic look.

“It doesn’t fucking say anything in the journal about that, so just drop it.” Judge snaps.

Jack flinches at the harsh response from the former commander. “… The reporters were right, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Did you-“

“ _Shut up_.”

Given everything so far, Jack wouldn’t have been surprised if Judge killed his advisor, since the commander was willing to go to such other extremes to get what he wanted. 

“I don’t- remember,” Judge eventually says, voice shaky. He’d turned off his screen, something that Jack realised that he did when he felt embarrassed or ashamed. “I don’t… remember doing it. I know I did, I just… they-they tried to convince me that he was plotting to take me down, to end what little work I’d put into this-“

“‘This?’”

“-Th-the plan…” Judge tightens his grip on his upper arms, curling in more on himself. “I didn’t want to, he was the closest thing to a best friend that I had, even if it… was merely professional, if he just put up with me because I was his boss, a human, whatever…”

Jack knew that wasn’t true. It was the farthest thing from true, given Jericho’s earlier journals. He wished he could show Judge.

“Alpha… possessed me. It has some sort of… power over me when I’m near to it. I’m a vessel. Fin’s now a vessel. Any Primordial in range is a vessel.” Judge tries to explain. “I’m not conscious when it does. Possess me. I don’t have a choice in my actions. And I also have the inkling to think that it… knows what I do. What I think.”

“Now?”

“Probably not. We’re far enough away, but…” Judge looks back at Jack, his screen flicking back on. “I feel like I’m not going to be much help when it comes down to it.”

Jack looks down, brow knitted together, he gets up, going over to the other journals that he’d taken from the Victoria. “… Jericho didn’t hate you.” He mentions, flipping through the journal to find the right page. “Do you lock up when someone reads these to you?”

“… I don’t know. Never thought about it.”

“Mind if we try?” Jack gives Judge a small smile.

“… Sure.”


End file.
